Love in the spotlight
by Kagome Juh
Summary: O pior de tudo é que, depois de expulsá-la do perímetro ocupado por Kagome Higurashi, eu percebi que estava sozinha. Na porta de entrada. Sem conhecer praticamente ninguém da festa. Completamente ignorante quanto à localização do meu melhor amigo e quedinha platônica. Ó Deus, por que me fizestes tão idiota? KagInu R


**Depois de tanto tempo sem escrever humor, eu resolvi tentar novamente. Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews em Angel, fiquei muito feliz mesmo :D**

**Essa one é resposta para o tema** 23. Centro** do** 30 Cookies** ! E bem, ela é mais focada na loucura da Kagome (Eu tenho um sério vício em fazê-la uma Rainha do Drama hahahaha Ai ai), mas tem um leve romance com o Inu. **

**ESPERO QUE GOOOSTEM!**

* * *

**Love in the spotlight**

**Por: **Juju, Juh ou Kagome Juh, o que preferir :D

* * *

"Oi Kags, é a Sango."

"Argh, eu mal cheguei em casa e você já ta me ligando?"

"Yep, me conte tudo sobre o cineminha, quero todos os detalhes sórdidos."

"Faz-me rir, Sango querida, faz me rir. Detalhes sórdidos? Sério? Nós só assistimos ao filme, dividimos o mesmo balde de pipoca e passamos o nosso adorável tempo de melhores amigos na base do divertimento inocente. Como sempre."

"Nada além disso? De verdade?"

"Por que diabos eu mentiria? Como se eu _quisesse_ que ele não me beijasse. Pff!"

"Kags, Kags, acho que você vai ter que ser o homem nessa relação. Diga logo de uma vez que você gosta dele, caramba!"

"Nooope! Sango, eu quase nunca consigo espantar as 'fan girls', que são uma verdadeira multidão, então é ÓBVIO que quando eu disser algo desse tipo ele vai me dar o fora. _Hello-ou_, ele é o cara mais... mais..."

"Charmoso?"

"Não, não é essa a palavra."

"... Sexy?"

"Sango, minha amiga, é a mesma palavra que define o passado do Miroku, eu só não estou me lembrando..."

"PERVERTIDO!"

"Não! MEU DEUS! Galinha! Ele é o cara mais GALINHA da faculdade! Não sei o que aconteceu de errado com ele! Quando éramos crianças ele não era assim."

"Ah, eu sei o que aconteceu. A puberdade."

"..."

"Enfim, eu liguei sim pra saber dessa lenga-lenga entre vocês, MAS _também_ liguei pra te chamar pra sair mais tarde. Eu passo na sua casa e te pego."

"Hm... Ok, vou tentar não pensar no lugar que você vai me levar."

"Eu aposto que você vai gostar Kags, fica tranqüila."

* * *

"Não, Sango, pelo amor de TODOS os Deuses! NÃO ME LEVA PRAQUELE LUGAR!" Eu gritei enquanto tentava lutar contra os braços finos, mas fortes da minha melhor amiga que insistia em me puxar pelo caminhozinho de pedras em direção à mansão a nossa frente. O som estava tão alto que não restava nada para imaginar, do lado de fora nós já conseguíamos perceber que a festa na casa daquele hanyou idiota estava bombando em altas proporções.

"Ai Kags, você já até se arrumou pra sair comigo mesmo, vamos logo." Ela reclamou praticamente me carregando como se eu não pesasse mais do que uma pena. "Pare de resistir, você sabe que quer ir até lá pra não deixar que ninguém chegue perto do Yasha!" Devo acrescentar que a malícia no tom de voz dela _não_ foi apreciada?

"Ah é? Eu acho mais é que você quer ir só pra ver se o Miroku não está apalpando todas as garotas da festa! Alguém por aqui é NEURÓTICA!" Eu tentei resistir mais um pouco, mas parecia inútil, ela já tinha me carregado até as portas duplas de orvalho.

Não sei como alguém tão franzina pode ter tanta força assim.

"Pff, não fale besteiras, eu não me importo com aquele pervertido idiota!" Ela deu de ombros, com uma pose de 'não ligo' que poderia enganar qualquer um menos a mim. "Aaah e olha só, alguém por aqui não negou minha acusação!"

Argh, é verdade.

"Você é um demônio, Sango. Um demônio." Eu até fiz bico, até cruzei meus braços e me recusei a mexer as pernas; mas ela praticamente me jogou para o outro lado da entrada.

Se eu já achava que o som do lado de fora parecia uma bazuca contra meus adorados tímpanos, do lado de dentro parecia uma verdadeira bomba atômica! A casa estava lotada, como nós já tínhamos imaginado, e escura somente com luzes coloridas iluminando o mar de corpos colados e suados, todos parecendo um bando de sardinhas enlatadas em uma festa com direito a DJ e bebidas alcoólicas. A mansão do Inuyasha poderia estar recebendo, facilmente, mais de trezentas pessoas da nossa faculdade.

Argh, como odeio esse tipo de festa.

"Para com a pose, Kags, já estamos aqui mesmo." Sango ainda teve a capacidade de me dar uma cotovelada, enquanto parecia procurar alguém no meio da galera. Eu revirei meus olhos com o jeito descarado em que ela buscava Miroku.

"Você me conhece desde que estávamos nos úteros das nossas mães..." Eu comecei, vendo como ela praticamente me ignorava. "Quando é que eu perdi a pose?" Terminei, recebendo um olhar pensativo.

"É verdade, desde nossa amizade fetal você fica fazendo birra." Ela concordou, fazendo com que de repente a minha pose não fosse algo que eu pudesse me orgulhar. Birra! Olha como ela diminuiu minha força de caráter!

"Argh, Sango, vai logo procurar o Miroku." Reclamei empurrando a garota para o lado, quase jogando a chata em cima de um grupinho de garotas da turma de calouros de medicina. "Eu não agüento sua presença mais nenhum minuto!" Não foi preciso que eu insistisse, ela logo saiu correndo com aquela oportunidade. _Pff_, depois ainda tem coragem de negar que gosta daquele tarado!

O pior de tudo é que, depois de expulsá-la do perímetro ocupado por Kagome Higurashi, eu percebi que estava sozinha. Na porta de entrada. Sem conhecer praticamente ninguém da festa. Completamente ignorante quanto à localização do meu melhor amigo e quedinha platônica.

Ó Deus, por que me fizestes tão idiota?!

"KAGOOME!" Ouvi meu belo nome ser gritado perto do meu perímetro, mas antes que eu pudesse identificar a voz no meio de tamanha barulheira, senti meu corpo ser arremessado uns bons dois metros para trás. "Não pensei que você iria vir!" A pessoa continuou, sem se preocupar com o abraço de urso que estava tirando toda a minha chance de sobrevivência por privação de oxigênio. "Aposto como a Sango teve que te carregar pra cá como um verdadeiro saco de batatas." E então a pessoa riu. É claaaro que a pessoa riu. É simplesmente um _hobbie_ rir da nerd praticamente autista, vulgo, eu.

E com aquela risadinha infantil e divertida, eu finalmente reconheci a pessoa que simplesmente me atacou: Shippou.

"Não... consigo... respirar!" Reclamei, dando tapas bem fracos nas costas largas do ruivo que me sufocava com tanto carinho.

Ambíguo, muito ambíguo.

"Oh, haha, desculpa Kags." Ele me soltou – ALELUIA – e riu sem graça. Deixe pro Shippou cometer o primeiro ato embaraçoso da noite na frente de tanta gente, eu não poderia esperar algo diferente, é claro.

"Tudo bem e sim, aquela traíra que me trouxe." Reclamei quando recuperei o ar nos meus saudáveis pulmões e, o que recebi como resposta? Sim, ele REVIROU os olhos. Devo acrescentar que a falta de crença em minha pessoa _também_ não foi apreciada?

"Aham, claro. Você totalmente não queria vir pra festa. Seria tipo, um PECADO você aparecer por aqui." Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, carregando a voz com sarcasmo. "Você não queria ver se o Yasha estaria com alguém, é claro, sua curiosidade seria um verdadeiro SACRILÉGIO."

"Ok, ok, pode parar com a psicologia reversa. Já percebi que não consigo enganar ninguém nessa cidade." Eu o impedi de continuar o discurso sarcástico as minhas custas. "Aparentemente só o idiota que ainda não percebeu que ele me tem na pontinha do seu dedo mindinho, o que eu não acho tão ruim, é claro." Continuei reclamando, recebendo o que em resposta? Sim, ele revirou os olhos DE NOVO.

"Você conhece alguém mais denso? Já é de se esperar. Se você não se declarar abertamente ele nunca vai perceber, Kags." Ele comentou com um tom simples, fazendo com _eu_ me sentisse a idiota da situação. Com um senso de _deja vu _ainda por cima. "Agora, quer saber onde ele está?" Qual o problema com meus amigos? Hoje é o Dia Nacional da Malícia quanto aos Assuntos Amorosos de Kagome Higurashi?

"Não, é claro que não me interessa. Onde ele está ou deixa de estar não me interessa nem um pouco." É mentira. Eu quero saber. EU NECESSITO SABER.

Ele riu, notando logo de cara minha mentira deslavada. Eu e minha adorável capacidade de ser cara de pau. "Está na cozinha comendo Ramen. Você sabe como ele não gosta dessas comidas de Buffet." Ele deu de ombros, piscando alegremente pra mim e saiu andando para o meio do monte de sardinhas enlatadas. Eu suspirei.

Sozinha, novamente.

Pelo menos agora eu tenho uma missão: Procurar o hanyou idiota e denso, MUITO denso.

Como eu conheço essa mansão há séculos, eu preferi dar a volta pelo lado de fora e entrar pela porta dos fundos que chega diretamente na cozinha, pois não queria ter ninguém se amassando contra mim ou passando a mão em minhas regiões baixas enquanto passava no meio do cardume dançante. Porém, eu não pensei que aqueles malditos saltos agulha iam me atrapalhar tanto! Na verdade, por que diabos estou usando saltos altos? A Sango deve ter me dopado e me vestido para que algo assim acontecesse!

Depois de muito batalhar pelo gramado, eu finalmente cheguei até meu objetivo: a cozinha e, CLARO que Deus não queria que eu fosse feliz! Ele não queria que minha pessoa tivesse esse amável privilégio. Eu deveria ter notado os sinais que me avisavam que o dia seria infernal: Buyo fazendo xixi na minha cama (uma ocorrência rara, porque ele é um gato inteligente e SABE que a caixa de areia serve pra isso!), Souta derrubando a sopa quente em mim na hora do almoço (ok, essa já é uma ocorrência meio freqüente, creio que o desastre está no sangue dos Higurashis), Vovô me acertando com uma vassoura ao me confundir com um yokai quando eu saía da casinha do Poço Come Ossos (minha mãe TEM que perceber que o Vovô perdeu o restinho de sanidade que ele tinha! É triste e tudo mais, é o Pai dela e ok, mas ele já não é mais o mesmo. Seria bom se ela tentasse contratar uma enfermeira/psicóloga pra acompanhá-lo lá em casa diariamente sabe, pra evitar esse tipo de acidente traumático) e eu mesma perdendo o horário para as aulas que tinha de tarde (o que é normalmente IMPOSSÍVEL! _Hello-ou_, eu sou tipo uma NERD, eu não perco aulas!). Enfim, eu deveria ter percebido que esse NÃO era meu dia.

O que eu vejo assim que eu entro na amável e gigantesca cozinha dos Taisho? Sim, minha prima e meu melhor amigo _aos beijos_.

É meio decepcionante, porque por mais que o Inuyasha não tenha a mínima idéia que eu gosto de suas orelhinhas e tudo mais, minha prima sabe. Kikyou tem plenos conhecimentos de minha quedinha pelo idiota.

Mas, para manter o resto de dignidade que ainda existia em meu corpo (e claro, pra tentar não chorar e focar meus sentimentos na raiva e não na decepção), eu resolvi interromper a sessão 'minha língua em sua garganta' dos dois. "Por que não arranjam um quarto? Olhos virgens podem presenciar essa pornografia!" É, eu tenho um leve vício para frases e pensamentos dramáticos.

Logo que minhas palavras saíram da minha boca, os dois pularam quase um metro para longe um do outro e me encararam como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Eu revirei os olhos, não esperando nem pra ver se um deles teria a decência de dizer alguma coisa inteligente, e voltei a sair da cozinha, fazendo o mesmo caminho que eu tinha feito para chegar até ali e _novamente_ me perguntando por que DIABOS eu estava de salto.

É óbvio que eu consegui segurar as lágrimas, pois apesar de não ser tão ligada naquilo que muitos chamam de vaidade, eu não queria parecer uma jovem adulta louca com rímel e lápis de olho desmanchantes no meu rosto. Seria uma visão do inferno, acredite, digna de um filme de terror.

Olhei para a porta de entrada e me perguntei se valia à pena voltar pra festa. O motivo de minha presença era justamente ver se o carinha que eu gosto – que vem a ser meu melhor amigo, desde sei lá, o Jardim de Infância – estava com alguém e É CLARO que ele estaria com alguém! Ele é tipo O garanhão na nossa faculdade, o melhor jogador do time de basquete e a melhor aposta para chegar a um time nacional, então, o mais popular.

Eu deveria agradecer que ele pelo menos _conversa_ comigo, a nerdinha de medicina.

Argh, auto-piedade é uma merda mesmo.

"Kags!" Ouvi alguém me chamar e é claro que não seria o Inuyasha. Minha prima é mais bonita e interessante, ele provavelmente está tendo sua própria aula de anatomia bucal nesse momento. "Hey Kags, tudo bem?" A voz doce e amigável vinha de Rin, namorada do irmão mais velho do hanyou e uma grande amiga minha. Por algum motivo que desconheço, ela resolveu vir a essa festa. Normalmente o casal fica longe da baderna que o caçula dos Taisho apronta.

"Ah, tudo ok e você?" Respondi educadamente, fingindo animação. O excesso de felicidade que emanava do corpinho miúdo da garota simplesmente não melhorava o meu humor. Eu quase podia enxergar a glicose derramando de seus olhinhos castanhos, tamanha a doçura da pequena.

Argh, só faltava isso mesmo, eu ficar com raiva das minhas amigas que estão felizes só porque eu presenciei minha prima desentupindo a pia do Inuyasha.

Figurativamente falando, é claro.

"Estou ótima! O Sesshy tem que me trazer mais vezes pras festas do Yasha, elas são bombantes!" Ela declarou alegremente, me fazendo duvidar a veracidade daquela afirmação. Até o momento, essa festa estava sendo exatamente como todas as outras pra mim: decepcionante.

"É claro, o que você disser é lei, Rinzita." Eu respondi não conseguindo mais fingir animação. Ó Deus, por que me fizestes tão má atriz?

"O que foi Kags? Viu o Yasha beijando alguém?"

SANTA PERCEPÇÃO!

"Sim, pior que sim. Sabe quem?" Por mais que ela não quisesse demonstrar um alegre interesse, tentando fechar seu rostinho inocente em uma tentativa de 'face decepcionada', eu ainda consegui ver o brilho de curiosidade que seus olhos emanavam. É claro, a raça humana não consegue resistir ao adorável sabor da fofoca. "Com a minha prima."

Pelo menos com isso eu tive o prazer de presenciar uma das raras vezes que Rin consegue demonstrar com perfeição uma emoção _negativa_ em seu rosto.

"NÃO CREIO!" Ela gritou indignada, me assustando um pouco com a explosão repentina.

"Pois é, terrível."

"AQUELA VADIA!"

"Wow, você _xingou_, Rin!"

"NÃO CREIO QUE ELA FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ!"

"Calma Rinzita, já era de se espe-"

"EU VOU TER UMA PALAVRINHA COM OS DOIS, AH MAS VOU _MESMO_!"

E foi assim, ela simplesmente me interrompeu (nem se importando mais com o que eu tinha pra dizer, porque CERTAMENTE bater naqueles dois lhe parecia mais atrativo) e saiu pisando firme pelo gramado, indo na direção da cozinha. Ao longe eu ainda pude ver a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas. Pelo menos alguém nessa vida me defende, porque se eu for depender da bondade divina ou da consciência violenta de Sango, eu morreria em uma briguinha qualquer pela falta de proteção dedicada a minha pessoa!

Após esse momento que vai ficar guardado na memória (a visão da Rin enlouquecida é rara demais para sair da cabeça), eu resolvi voltar para a festa. Eu já estava por ali mesmo, não tinha nada pra fazer em casa (preferi não pensar no trabalho gigantesco para semana que vem) e eu já estava decepcionada o suficiente para beber algumas doses de tequila. Então, eu voltei a entrar pela porta de entrada e fui direto para o balcão de bebidas improvisado a um canto. Estava meio lotado, mas eu consegui me espremer entre os presentes e chegar até o Barman.

Na primeira dose de tequila, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era como o mundo era injusto. Eu conhecia a Sango e o Inuyasha desde sempre, enquanto o Miroku, o Shippou e a Rin eram amizades feitas na faculdade (mas não menos importantes). Estávamos no mesmo campus, juntos todos os dias e mantínhamos nosso grupinho apesar de cada um estar em um curso diferente do outro. Enquanto o hanyou não percebia minha quedinha por ele (de anos e anos, ó Deus), os outros assistiam minhas tentativas frustradas de mantê-lo longe das inúmeras 'fan girls' no nosso dia a dia (devo acrescentar que falho miseravelmente nessa missão). Então, sim, o mundo era insanamente injusto. Ele era praticamente a estrela da faculdade e eu era a nerdinha. Ele era meu grande amigo, mas nada mais do que isso; enquanto que todas as outras garotas que mal o conheciam o beijavam e faziam coisas além da minha virgem compreensão.

Yep, na primeira dose de tequila eu estava quase gritando de frustração.

Já na segunda dose de tequila, eu já estava pensando na cena que eu havia presenciado. Aquela ocorrência, de pegá-lo com outras garotas aos beijos, era mais freqüente do que eu gostaria que fosse, então eu já estava – terrivelmente – acostumada. Assim, meus pensamentos começaram a mudar para 'revoltados com a minha capacidade de ser certinha demais' e em como eu deveria me 'rebelar contra as amarras da sociedade que me prendiam ao mundo do politicamente correto' (não me pergunte como eu conseguia pensar desse jeito, aparentemente o álcool ainda não estava fazendo efeito).

É claro que eu não faria que nem alguns casais que transavam abertamente aos cantos da mansão (ó, minha inocência! Ela está sendo destruída a cada calourada e a cada festa que eu vou!), mas pelo menos eu deveria me soltar um pouco mais, agarrar alguém no meio do caminho e tudo mais.

Argh, a quem eu queria enganar? Só com duas doses de tequila eu não teria coragem de chegar beijando ninguém!

Então, na terceira dose de tequila e meia hora depois do início da minha bebedeira, eu finalmente perdi a linha de qualquer pensamento. Eu comecei a sentir minha cabeça um pouco mais leve e ligeiramente confusa. Meu corpo ainda estava sob meu comando, mas parecia um pouco mais desastrado. Eu ri, saindo de perto do balcão de bebidas (ganhando um papelzinho com o número do celular do Barman bonitinho... 'Yep, se eu me lembrar do meu nome amanhã, eu te ligo!' foram minhas sábias palavras) e me enfiei no meio das sardinhas dançantes (ah, não posso me esquecer do fato que eu carregava na mão um copo com uma quarta dose de tequila, nem me importando com o limão e o sal que deveriam acompanhar a bebida) com os braços para o alto. Eu fui alegremente e me sentindo ligeiramente estranha com todas aquelas luzes para o centro do piso de dança. No meio do caminho eu vi Sango e Miroku se agarrando (rá, se eu me lembrar disso depois você não me escapa, amiguinha!) e ainda vislumbrei um Shippou rodeado de garotas vestidas em mini vestidos (eu ainda não entendo o que elas vêem de sexy no garoto, sinceramente), mas ignorei suas presenças e continuei caminhando, balançando minha cabeça e meu quadril enquanto chegava até meu objetivo: o centro da pista de dança.

Então foi assim que minha noite FINALMENTE começou: com a tequila descendo, pura, minha garganta e um pouco no meu queixo, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e sentia a música 'Glad you came' do The Wanted tocar no volume máximo. Devido a minha personalidade tímida e controlada, as pessoas ainda não estavam acostumadas a verem o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento: dançando sensualmente e com nenhuma preocupação com o resto do mundo. Então, logo que a galera ao meu redor percebeu quem eu era, eles foram gentis o suficiente para formarem um círculo vazio no perímetro ocupado por minha pessoa, me dando espaço para dançar livremente.

De repente eu notei como a minha calça jeans justa serviria como um vestidinho provocante e, enquanto dançava ao ritmo da batida da música eu passei minhas mãos pelas minhas pernas de forma lenta e sugestiva. Por mais que eu fosse virgem ('pura e doce', como muitos gostam de pensar de garotas que ainda não tiveram a coragem de detonar seu hímen), eu sabia um pouquinho sobre sedução.

Um pouquinho.

Então, na hora do refrão, eu levantei os braços e continuei a dançar sem me preocupar com o fato que minha blusinha tinha levantado e tinha deixado minha barriga (orgulhosamente reta) à mostra. Depois de quatro doses de tequila em um curto espaço de tempo, o efeito da bebida me acertou em cheio e eu comecei a rir sozinha enquanto dançava alegremente.

Nenhum pensamento permaneceu na minha cabeça tempo suficiente para que eu pudesse identificá-los. Nem mesmo o fato de que eu era o centro das atenções naquele momento me fez sentir envergonhada como normalmente faria.

Então, como se aquilo ocorresse todos os dias, eu abri os olhos tempo suficiente para puxar um garoto aleatório na roda que tinham feito ao meu redor e beijá-lo sem qualquer timidez.

"SENHOR DA GLÓRIA!" Ouvi o grito de Sango ao fundo, mas ignorei bravamente. O cara, não perdendo a oportunidade de beijar de volta sua atacante, passou os braços pela minha cintura enquanto eu coloquei as minhas em seu cabelo. A música mudou e eu nem entendi qual estava tocando naquele momento, tudo o que eu prestava atenção era como nossas bocas estavam se massageando de um jeito sensual e como nossas línguas estavam travando uma batalha deliciosa. Os assovios e gritos de 'gostosa' e 'oohooo' ao fundo só faziam com que eu me divertisse ainda mais.

Yep, viva la vida, muchacho!

"MIROKU, FAZ ALGUMA COISA!" Ouvi o novo grito de Sango e quase parei de beijar aquele desconhecido para mandá-la ficar fora da situação. Só porque ele estava me prensando contra seu corpinho bem construído e estava apertando minha bunda, ela não tinha motivos pra me tirar daquela situação extremamente agradável! Eu estava gostando do assédio. Eu sou virgem, mas não sou santa!

"Não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de atitude dentro de você." Assim que paramos de nos agarrar para recuperar nossa respiração, aquela voz grave e rouca comentou com um sorriso enorme e com olhos azuis brilhando de forma marota, me fazendo reconhecê-lo imediatamente: Kouga.

Ó, é claro que eu tinha que beijar o maior rival do Inuyasha. É claaaaro!

"Tem muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim, meu bem." É, EU RESPONDI ASSIM! AI MEU DEUS! AI MEU _SAN-TO_ DEUS!

Então nos beijamos novamente. Com muito mais ardor.

Até que, do nada, aquele corpinho bonitinho não estava mais colado ao meu e o calor que estava subindo pelo meu corpo foi interrompido drasticamente pela falta de contato entre nós dois.

Argh, Deus, qual é o seu problema? Você não pode me deixar ser feliz um pouquinho não?!

"Fique longe dela, lobo fedorento!" Abri os olhos quando ouvi aquela voz tão conhecida, porém antes que eu pudesse entender a situação toda, o DJ começou a tocar 'Starships' da Nicki Minaj (que é uma de minhas músicas preferidas), me distraindo instantaneamente da cara homicida que o Inuyasha estava fazendo.

"AAAAH EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA!" Eu gritei pro DJ com um sorriso enorme e com pulinhos de alegria, recebendo o sinal universal de 'jóia' e um balançar de cabeça descrente do garoto.

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido até aquele momento e ignorando completamente a pequena briga que tinha se iniciado entre Inuyasha e Kouga, eu comecei a dançar e a cantar a música. As pessoas não sabiam o que elas olhavam: a briga ou a minha falta de consciência com as coisas mundanas.

"Kags, você bebeu alguma coisa?" Fui rudemente interrompida de minha bolha de alegria por Sango, que me puxou pelo braço para encará-la. Minhas sobrancelhas se apertaram com aquela pergunta inoportuna. Só porque eu não sou assim normalmente, ela não deveria assumir que minha felicidade vem do álcool. Sango má, muito má!

"Starships are meant to flyyyy! Hands up and touch the skyyyy!" Eu ignorei a pergunta e comecei a cantar na cara dela, voltando a dançar com nenhuma preocupação na cabeça. Ela abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir qualquer som, parecendo um peixinho fora d'água.

Então, quando eu achei que estava livre, uma mão grande e forte me puxou pelo braço para longe do centro da pista de dança e da atenção, me carregando na direção da saída.

"NÃO, eu quero dançar!" Eu gritei irritada para a pessoa que me carregava de forma tão bruta, tentando me desvencilhar do aperto e voltar para o lugar de onde eu tinha saído. Minha cabeça estava perigosamente leve e o mundo pareceu aumentar a velocidade da sua rotação, porque tudo estava rodando; mas, mesmo assim, minha vontade de cantar e dançar a música estava mais intensa do que qualquer efeito da Tequila. Poxa, eu quase nunca me permito ter esse tipo de atitude e quando eu deixo alguém atrapalha?

SACANAGEM.

"O que você bebeu?" Logo notei que aquele idiota que praticamente me expulsava da festa era o dono da casa, vulgo, Inuyasha.

"Não é da sua conta. Até porque, se você estava tendo aulas práticas da anatomia humana com a Kikyou, eu poderia muito bem continuar com as minhas com o Kouga." Não sei o que deu em mim pra falar aquilo.

Foi completamente aleatório!

"Argh, o que foi que você bebeu?" Ele ignorou meu comentário como se estivesse irritado demais para dar importância ao meu tom sarcástico.

Só não me pergunte como ainda conseguia pensar em palavras difíceis enquanto o mundo girava ao meu redor.

"Eu quero dançaaaar! Me larga, Inuyasha!" Eu reclamei tentando me soltar, enquanto paramos do lado de fora das portas duplas da entrada. Ele finalmente me encarou e eu notei que ele _realmente_ estava muito irritado. Os orbes âmbares pareciam derretidos com a fúria que eu vi neles e aquele maxilar sexy estava fortemente fechado.

"O que foi que você bebeu, Higurashi?"

Ouch, usou o sobrenome.

"Tequila."

"Quantas doses?"

"Hmm... Quatro?" Dei um sorrisinho sem graça enquanto os olhos dourados se arregalavam surpresos.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempinho enquanto ele absorvia aquela informação e eu, percebendo que eu não voltaria para a pista de dança tão cedo, comecei a acompanhar a música do lado de fora mesmo. Logo o DJ mudou de música novamente, mas eu não tive a oportunidade de reconhecê-la e continuar dançando, porque o hanyou começou a me puxar na direção da garagem sem qualquer cuidado.

Idiota.

"Bruxa."

Ah que bom, nem percebi que expressei meu amor verbalmente.

"Galinha."

"Bruxa."

"Estúpido."

"Bruxa."

"Ai, chega. Se você não tem criatividade o suficiente para criar novos apelidos, me deixe na festa e vá curtir o curso grátis que a minha prima está dando!" Eu reclamei enquanto tentava evitar que ele me jogasse no banco passageiro de um de seus carros. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha no melhor estilo 'que curso?' e eu sorri sarcástica. Eu não odiava minha parente, mas depois de hoje, eu certamente não gostava tanto dela assim também. "Como fazer sexo a la puteiro."

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás em uma risada contagiosa, mas mesmo assim me jogou no carro. Argh, ABORTAR MISSÃO, ABORTAR MISSÃO!

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a porta de novo para fugir para dentro da casa (desistindo da tática de distração com assuntos sexuais), ele a trancou já sentado no banco do motorista. "Não sei por que você está fazendo tudo isso, mas eu vou te levar embora." Ele disse simples, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, enquanto arrancava com o carro e saía da própria casa na direção da minha.

Eu suspirei resignada, ainda vendo a rua dando giros estranhos, e me afundei no banco de couro do adorável Porshe vermelho do hanyou idiota. Pronto, acabou a minha chance de me revoltar contra os supostos padrões da sociedade!

O caminho foi feito em silêncio enquanto eu estava emburrada, no meu banco, com os braços cruzados e com um bico enorme no rosto. Ele não tinha o direito de acabar com a minha diversão desse jeito!

"Para você aquilo era diversão?"

Ai que merda, minha boca está dizendo meus pensamentos sem minha permissão!

"Yep, pode ter certeza." Eu tentei ignorá-lo olhando as casas passando pela janela. Ouvi um suspiro exasperado do Inuyasha e resisti bravamente para não encará-lo.

"Qual foi o motivo para a explosão de hoje?"

Só porque eu não bebo com freqüência, não quer dizer que tem que ter algum motivo.

"Claro que tem algum motivo, eu te conheço Kags."

"QUE MERDA!" Gritei indignada, dando um forte tapa na minha testa. Qual o santo problema do meu cérebro? Não consigo manter meus pensamentos sem verbalizá-los!

"Enfim, qual foi o motivo?" Ele ignorou minha indignação com louvor, enquanto estacionava na frente da escadaria do Templo da minha família.

Ai meu Deus.

COMO VOU SUBIR TODAS ESSAS ESCADAS?

"Eu te carrego nas minhas costas." Inuyasha me deu um sorriso de lado, notando que NOVAMENTE eu tinha pensado e falado ao mesmo tempo sem realmente querer que isso acontecesse.

"Desisto." Comentei desanimada. Não dá pra controlar minha boca.

Logo estávamos de frente pra enorme escadaria, ele com as costas voltadas pra mim em uma altura suficiente para que eu montasse nelas, e eu incapaz de enxergar o Inuyasha verdadeiro entre os três que estavam agachados na minha frente.

Decidi pelo do meio... "Eu estou aqui." Merda, era o da direita.

Rapidinho eu estava dentro do meu quarto.

Inuyasha e sua mania de entrar pela minha janela.

"E então Kags, vai me contar porque resolveu beber hoje?" Ele me perguntou enquanto eu, desastrosamente, tirava os meus saltos caindo uma vez no chão do meu quarto. Quando eu me levantei, o encarei diretamente nos olhos e fui me aproximando de forma suspeita, fazendo com que a cada passo que eu desse em sua direção ele desse um passo para trás, na direção da janela.

Então, quando ele estava colado na parede em que estava a janela, totalmente despreparado para o que viria a seguir, eu resolvi levar o conselho da Sango e do Shippou a sério. Vou tomar a situação das rédeas!

Ou seria tomar as rédeas da situação?

Hm...

"Eu gosto de você, Yasha. E se eu pudesse, faria com você o que eu fiz com o Kouga hoje."

Yep, simplesmente falei com a voz mais simples que eu consegui, observando como os olhos âmbares se arregalaram de forma inumana.

Então, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu o empurrei com toda a minha força e, assim que ele caiu pela minha janela, eu a fechei e a tranquei, descendo as cortinas e me jogando na minha cama.

É, belo modo de evitar a rejeição: EVITANDO QUE ELE FALE QUALQUER COISA.

E eu dormi, sem trocar de roupa, sem tirar a maquiagem e sem conseguir pensar em mais nada.

* * *

Certo. Respira fundo. Vamos Kagome, você consegue. É só passar reto e evitar a presença perturbadora do garoto do lado de fora do banheiro feminino. Você consegue. Você conseguiu atacá-lo na festa do Inuyasha, então você consegue fingir que ele não existe também.

Ah, merda. Cadê o José Cuervo quando se precisa dele?

Depois daquela festa, há uma semana, eu consegui evitar com sucesso a Rin, o Shippou, o Miroku, a Sango e o Inuyasha. Porém, o Kouga conseguia evitar que eu o evitasse (?) todas as vezes que eu tentava. Algo como 'não me conhecer completamente' fazia com que ele quisesse me levar pra sair quase que todos os dias (Acabei não ligando pro Barman, uma perda, sério mesmo). Ah e claro, graças ao meu showzinho, essa última semana eu sou quase uma celebridade no campus: o centro das atenções de carinhas que acham que tem alguma chance comigo e de garotas invejosas que pensam que sou uma vadia.

Engraçado, nerd vadia.

Nunca pensei que existisse essa combinação.

Enfim, respirei fundo e saí do banheiro feminino bem rapidamente, ignorando a forma como o yokai lobo começou a me seguir assim que pisei no corredor. Argh, POR QUE isso acontece comigo? Por que Deus? Por que és tão cruel? "Kouga, por favor, eu já te disse para não me seguir desse jeito." Eu já estava ficando desesperada! Eu quase preferia que o Inuyasha me achasse e viesse conversar comigo do que ter que continuar com esse garoto como minha sombra ambulante!

"Eu paro quando você concordar em sair comigo, Kags." Ele respondeu dando de ombros, ignorando meu suspiro exasperado. Eu estava quase concordando.

_Quase_.

"Ah, aí está você! FINALMENTE eu te achei, bruxa!" Parei de andar automaticamente quando ouvi aquela voz que eu tanto conheço. Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, AI MEU DEUS.

INUYASHA!

"Ah, e não fuja, eu sou mais rápido." Ele interrompeu meus planos de fuga quando me viu preparar para sair correndo. Não sei com quem fico mais exasperada!

Kouga rosnou com a presença do hanyou e eu me virei na direção da sua voz, vendo a poucos passos de distância o garoto que eu gosto e que eu empurrei da minha janela quando confessei meus sentimentos. Sorri sem graça, enrolando uma mecha do meu cabelo no meu dedo indicador de forma nervosa. "Oi, Yasha."

"Fica longe dela, cara de cachorro. Não vê que estamos juntos?"

É, é claro Kouga, vai sonhando.

"Cala a boca, lobo fedido. Eu não te perguntei nada." Inuyasha respondeu irritado e, antes que eu pudesse tentar fugir novamente já que a atenção dos dois não estava voltada para mim, ele me encarou com a cara fechada. "Na-na-ni-na-não, você não vai fugir, nós vamos conversar."

Preciso adicionar que eu engoli seco?

E que porra é essa? Ele consegue ler pensamentos?

"Você não precisa estar bêbada para verbalizar seus pensamentos, Kags." Ele sorriu de lado, respondendo o que deveria ser minha voz _MENTAL_.

"Argh! Então vamos logo, porque eu tenho aula daqui dez minutos!" Eu reclamei empurrando o Kouga para o lado e passando reto pelo corredor de onde Inuyasha tinha vindo. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

A guilhotina do amor está pronta para a ação!

Yep, dramática, eu sei.

Caminhamos por uns cem metros no campus e finalmente eu parei perto da porta da sala de aula que eu teria que entrar em menos de oito minutos. A maioria da galera da faculdade já sabia o que tinha acontecido na festa, então estavam todos olhando pra nós dois enquanto passavam pelo mesmo corredor ou entravam na sala de aula.

Meus quinze minutos de fama, que maravilha. Daqui a pouco o Inuyasha volta a ser o absoluto centro das atenções e eu volto a ter minha privacidade.

"Então, o que quer conversar?" Eu perguntei irritada, tentando esconder meu nervosismo.

Ele passou as mãos pelos fios prateados, denunciando que ele também estava nervoso com a situação. "Eu entendo que você queira me evitar o resto da vida, mas como espera que eu te conte que eu também gosto de você se não me deixa chegar perto?"

"Ah, não sei, pombo correio?" Eu respondi automaticamente, demorando um século para absorver o que ele tinha dito e balançando a mão de forma irrelevante.

Quando aquelas palavras finalmente chegaram ao meu cérebro, eu meio que paralisei do jeito que eu estava e de forma lenta, bem lenta, eu o encarei nos olhos.

"O que?"

Ele riu ao ver minha expressão descrente.

"Eu ficava com outras garotas porque eu achei que seria impossível que uma garota inteligente como você fosse gostar do astro dos esportes. Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, você vai ser uma médica de sucesso! Como eu poderia me comparar a isso jogando basquete?" Ele me perguntou frustrado, novamente passando as mãos pelos fios prateados.

Idiota.

Eu continuei extremamente surpresa, mas pelo menos minha voz não falhou como eu achei que falharia. "Desde quando?" É, pergunta inteligente, Kagome! Parabéns, você tem uma capacidade verbal incrível!

"Já tem alguns anos." Ele admitiu envergonhado.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Se você gosta de uma garota, você não fica com outras na frente dela!" Eu reclamei, dizendo algo que deveria ser óbvio. "Você batalha pela garota que você gosta!"

"Eu sei, eu sei! Mas você nunca respondeu às minhas tentativas!" Ele reclamou indignado, me fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas. Tentativas? Que diabos?! "Todas as vezes que eu te levei em encontros você achava que eram saídas de amigos! Eu até me arrumava um pouco mais quando saíamos juntos, mas você nunca mostrava que tinha notado!" Ele jogou as mãos para o alto aparentemente se lembrando de todas as vezes que isso aconteceu.

"Mas você nunca verbalizou que aquelas saídas eram encontros!" Eu respondi horrorizada, me lembrando perfeitamente como eu tinha esperanças que eles _eram_ encontros e mesmo assim acreditava que _não eram_. Quase me matei ao lembrar do cinema de tarde no dia da festa. ARGH!

"Eu pensei que você tinha percebido!" Ele reclamou, chegando perto de mim com um passo largo. Nesse momento, todo mundo estava parado observando nossa DR. Ótimo, meus quinze minutos de fama aparentemente foram estendidos!

"Seu idiota!" Gritei enfurecida pela idiotice da situação toda e, então, eu o beijei.

Se eu já tinha gostado do beijo do Kouga, naquele momento eu percebi que eu ficaria enlouquecida com os beijos do Inuyasha. Os aplausos, assobios e gritos de 'FINALMENTE' ao nosso redor não me impediu de jogar meus livros no chão e rodear meus braços pelo pescoço do hanyou, saboreando o gosto de menta de sua boca, denunciando que provavelmente ele estava com uma caixinha de Tic-Tac no bolso (ele é viciado nisso, é incrível, nenhuma outra bala serve). Ele me puxou contra seu peitoral definido com seus braços musculosos, me fazendo extremamente feliz.

Yep, feliz feliz.

Ai Deus, que sensação mais maravilhosa.

Quando nos separamos, sem ar, ele começou a rir e eu também.

"Não acredito que isso demorou tanto pra acontecer por idiotice nossa." Ele comentou entre risos, apoiando a própria testa na minha. Sua respiração quente contra meu rosto estava fazendo maravilhas com o meu corpo.

Imagens não tão santas permeavam a minha cabeça.

"Pois é, mas pelo menos agora a gente pode ficar junto, hm?" Minha resposta foi outro beijo enlouquecedor, mais assovios e mais comemorações ao nosso redor.

Yep, mesmo sem o José Cuervo, eu vou ser o centro das atenções por tempo indeterminado, porque finalmente eu tinha transformado minha quedinha platônica no romance que eu tanto desejava.

* * *

"Ah, Yasha? O que a Rin fez com você?" Perguntei enquanto o observava na porta da minha casa, mais tarde no mesmo dia.

Ele deu um tremelique no corpo, me fazendo arquear as sobrancelhas e ficar ainda mais curiosa com o que a pequena tinha aprontado. Mas, infelizmente, eu não ficaria sabendo tão cedo, julgando o olhar traumático que ele me direcionava. "É melhor nem saber, Kags. É melhor nem saber..."

* * *

**Beeeeem, primeira coisa, SIM, o episódio de beijar o cara depois de algumas doses de tequila (no meu caso 3 com um pouco de Absinto e uma latinha de Brahma e mesmo assim não fiquei tonta XD) É REAL. Não duvidem do José Cuervo! UHSAUHSAUHSUHAHUS**

**Em segundo, espero que tenham gostado! Eu adorei escrever e ficaria muito feliz se tiverem gostado também. **

**Mandem reviews pra que eu saiba se deram gargalhadas ou se acharam... engraçadinho pelo menos -Q Me digam o que acharam, sim? *-***


End file.
